This invention generally relates to a leveling device, and more particularly to a pivotable leveling device for providing a level surface.
Numerous appliances, including but not limited to bathtubs, showers, cabinetry, furniture, washing machines, and refrigerators, require a level surface for proper positioning of the appliances at a desired location of an installation surface. An appliance positioned on an unlevel surface may be unstable with respect to the installation surface. This is often annoying to the appliance user and may detract from the overall functionality of the appliance.
Typically, installers of an appliance position the appliance at a desired location of the installation surface and subsequently determine whether the appliance is level at that location. If the appliance is not level, the installer must remove the appliance and level the surface. For example, with respect to bathtub installations, a bathtub is inserted into an alcove and the installer determines whether the bathtub is level within the alcove. If the bathtub is not level, the installer removes the bathtub and adds shims at a necessary location of the alcove. Next, the bathtub is reinserted into the alcove and the determination of whether the bathtub is level within the alcove is again made. This process is repeated until the bathtub reads level.
Disadvantageously, this process is time consuming. In addition, the use of shims may not always provide a completely level surface. The inability to provide a surface that is completely level may result in the subsequent instability of the appliance at the installation surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a leveling device for providing a level surface for an appliance prior to placing the appliance at a desired location of the installation surface.